villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Machines (9)
In the 2009 animated film ''9, there are several Machines seen across the world that are the central antagonists. Initially built to serve the national interests of the unnamed Nation, their systems went genocidally awry and annihilated all life forms on Earth. After humanity's extermination, their focus shifted from annihilating humanity to killing and retrieving stitchpunks and an alchemy talisman artifact to reawaken the Fabrication Machine. History During the last years of the The Chancellor's Party, an elderly scientist was tasked by Chancellor Fredinand to create a new artificial intelligence that will bring the Nation glory and power to the entire world. To that end, the scientist created the Fabrication Machine, but the Chancellor betrayed the scientist by taking the Machine for his own purposes of creating new machines (mostly Steel Behemoths) that will wipe out the Nation's enemies. However, after days of being tormented by the Chancellor's demands to creating more machines, the Fabrication Machine snapped out and waged war on humanity, using the Steel Behemoths and their toxic gas canisters to exterminate all of humanity and natural life on Earth. Eventually, the Fabrication Machine ran out of power and went into slumber, and the machines scouted the entire planet to search for any lifeforms that could revive the Fabrication Machine. Little did the Machines knew that the scientist sacrificed his own soul to give life to nine rag-doll known as stitchpunks and gave them clues on how to defeat the machines. However, one of them (9) accidentally used a talisman which awakened the Fabrication Machine, who then sets the Machines to go after the stitchpunks so that it can absorb their souls. As the events unfold, the stitchpunks manage to outwit the Machines and destroy them, but the Fabrication Machine stands its ground as it slowly kills several of the stitchpunks to absorb their souls, leaving only 1, 3, 4, 7, and 9 on the rocks. 9 soon learns about the talisman's true power and intends to sacrifice himself so that the others can grab the talisman and reabsorb the souls to destroy the Fabrication Machine. However, 1 pushes 9 out of the way, allowing himself to be absorbed by the Fabrication Machine and for 9 to take the talisman and use it to destroy the Fabrication Machine for good. With the Fabrication Machine destroyed, all of the Machines perished in vain while the surviving stitchpunks used the talisman to free their comrades' souls and bring new life on Earth. Members *Fabrication Machine (founder and leader) **Spies ***Cat Beast (spy and scout) ***Seamstress (spy and scout) ***Winged Beast (spy and scout) **Steel Behemoths (robotic drones) **Seeker Drones (flying drones) **Spiderbots (drone guards) Trivia *The Spiderbots have four eyes, one big one and three small. Real spiders have eight. *The Fabrication Machine appears to have made about 600 Spiderbots. *Spiderbots are about the size of tarantulas. *A Seeker appears in the top right corner of the 9'' DVD cover. *By the time the barrel bounces into the factory, the Seeker is not on it. It is assumed that the rope snapped and the Seeker escaped, only to get itself engulfed in the explosion. *The balloons on Seekers' backs were probably made out of old parachutes. *The Steel Behemoths resemble the Tripods from H.G. Wells' ''The War of the Worlds, and AT-ST walkers from Star Wars. *The Steel Behemoths were the only machines shown to have been used by the Fabrication Machine during its war against humanity to destroy all life, although it is probable that the B.R.A.I.N. made other machines for the war as well. *The Steel Behemoths are the only known robots made by the Fabrication Machine which use military weapons and are outright battlefield soldiers, while the rest of them seen were used as hunters or security. Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Genocidal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Collector of Souls Category:Destroyers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Supremacists Category:Genderless Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Ferals Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Polluters Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Horror Villains Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Misanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Wrathful Category:Amoral Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Successful Category:Imperialists Category:Lawful Evil